


Take Whatever Time Will Allow

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Just for a bit of fun, based on this prompt on tumblr."Hi! i was wondering if anyone can write a fic about Chris's reaction to Darren's new eyebrows. Please make it happen. Thank you in advance."





	Take Whatever Time Will Allow

“Well, what do you think?” Darren asked excitedly.

Chris peered at his phone, frowning in some confusion as Darren’s face smiled back at him from the small screen. “What do I think about what?”

“Me. What do you think about me?”

“Of course you’re amazing, gorgeous.. “ Chris said a little sarcastically. His face softened. “Is there something I’m missing here… only you’re not usually fishing for compliments. Has something happened?”

Darren gave a small chuckle. “Notice anything different about me? I may have had some grooming done at my fitting today.”

“Oh.” Chris peered at the screen closely. “I suppose your hair does look a bit neater.. and you’ve obviously had a shave… so?”

“Yes.. I did have some headshots done, so they’ve obviously smartened me up for those.. but is there anything else?” Darren wriggled his eyebrows in question.

“I… I don”t know. To be honest, it’s hard to see properly on this phone. You’ll have to tell me.”

"My eyebrows,” Darren laughed. “They’ve had to reshape my eyebrows to look like that Andrew guy. I thought you’d notice straight away.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “I might have done if your face wasn’t the size of a pocket sized toy. But, really?” He looked at Darren carefully. “I love your eyebrows,” he said quietly, or should I say I ‘loved’ your eyebrows.”

“They’ll grow back.. and anyway they’re still there, just reshaped a little.. you know, tidied up.” Darren smiled. “So.. you love my eyebrows? Just my eyebrows.?”

“No Darren. I love you. I miss you.”

“Aww.. you miss me? That’s sweet.”

“Actually I just miss your cock. Are you still coming back tomorrow?”

“Of course I am,” Darren said quietly. “I can’t wait to see you.”

******

Chris settled down into Darren’s lap… Darren’s cock deep inside him, right where it belonged. Right where they both belonged. He’d missed Darren badly over the last few weeks, and if he let himself, he could almost cry in relief that they were back together.

He cupped Darren’s face between his hands.. the touch soft and tender, stroking his thumbs across the line of his eyebrows. “Hmm. These new eyebrows they’ve given you.. they’re neat and everything.. but I love how they’re usually so wild, expressive. They suit your personality…”

Darren grasped Chris’ hips a little impatiently. “You feel so good,” he whispered. “Are you going to move anytime soon?”

Chris gave him ‘that’ look. Darren was used to all Chris’ looks by now, but he couldn’t help but be a little impatient, buried deep inside this glorious man. But he knew he wasn’t the one in control here. “Feeling desperate are we?”

“What do ‘you’ think?”

Darren wriggled as best as he could, pinned beneath Chris, causing a sharp gasp from Chris. “Oh! My god Darren. I’m going to ride you ’so’ hard for that.”

Darren grinned wildly. “Please.”

Without further ado Chris starting moving.. sliding himself up and down. Slowly at first, then picking up speed. It all felt so good. Darren stared at Chris’ thighs as his strong muscles flexed each time he rose up… mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Just the fact that Darren was the one allowed to see Chris like this, did wonderful things to his heart.

Chris could tell Darren was close. They hadn’t been together like this in a while, so neither of them were likely to last long. Chris recognised Darren’s tell-tale breathing pattern as he drew close.. and thing he adored the most.. the sign when Darren was about to sing out his name.. when his eyes open wider and his eyebrows drew up in that quirky weird shape, just wasn’t happening the same with Darren’s new trimmed look. 

Chris looked puzzled for a moment as Darren cried out his name… coming deep inside him. He was quickly distracted as he felt Darren’s hand wrap around his cock, throwing his head back with dramatic style as he spilled over Darren’s fist… getting lost in the moment.

********

They lay tangled together in bed, too lazy to move much. Darren ran his hand down Chris’ spine, making him shiver and arch. He groaned as he felt his cock twitch in interest. He hoped Darren hadn’t noticed because he always had so much energy, that he’d be ready to go again if he thought he could get away with it. Chris, on the other hand, was happy to just lay there for a while enjoying each others company for a bit longer.

In fact, come to think of it… if he had his way, Darren would probably have them having celebratory reunion sex on every available surface. Chris would never deny him, but he was definitely happy with the pace of things tonight… slow and sweet.

Chris adjusted his position so he was eye to eye with Darren.. his eyes raking over Darren’s face before he pressed a soft kiss against Darren’s lips. “What?” Darren murmured. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve just remembered,” Chris said quietly, lightly thumbing across the line of Darren’s eyebrows.

“You’ve just remembered.. about my eyebrows?” He chased Chris’ mouth for another kiss as he pulled away to survey Darren’s face a little better.

“Yes.. Well no. I mean, while we were having sex.. I realised that I always know when you’re about to come because your eyebrows kind of raise up in this quirky way. Or at least they usually do. Now your eyebrows are just so neat and uniform, that it didn’t seem to happen. You should complain to your bosses.”

Darren laughed loudly. Chris could feel the vibrations right through his body, which made him feel good that they could be this happy together.. despite the complicated logistics of their relationship. If they couldn’t enjoy being together, it wouldn’t be worth all the effort.

“I thought you always say how loud I am when I’m about to come. Surely you’re not relying on my facial expressions alone.”

“No, but it’s the sign that you’re about to ‘be’ loud. The calm before the storm,” Chris smirked. “Although there ‘are’ those times when we’ve had to be extra quiet. Your eyebrows are quite a good indicator at those times.”

“Oh yeah. Like at Ryan’s 50th birthday party.”

“Well, we’d just spent two months apart.” Chris blushed as he remembered how he and Darren and been so desperate for some physical contact, that they’d spent an hour reacquainting themselves in a small storeroom at the party venue.

“Oh what about when you ride me facing the other way? You definitely can’t see my eyebrows then.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Dork. No, but for the record, you always curl your toes into the mattress, so that’s how I know… if that’s a serious question… and obviously I don’t ‘have’ to see your face, Darren. It’s just that if I ‘am’ looking at you then I’ve noticed your eyebrows change shape… and I kind of like that” he added softly. 

Darren rolled them both so that Chris was sprawled out on top of him, letting his hands roam over Chris’ ass… Chris realising his chance for a nap was probably gone now. “You’re lucky I’m pretty crazy about you Christopher.. and you’re also lucky.. because I think it’s time for round two.. after all this ’talk’ we’ve been having.”

“You don’t say!” Chris murmured. 

“You did say you missed me,” Darren pouted. “In fact I think you said you missed my cock.”

“Lucky for you,” Chris smiled, “I think I did say those very words.”


End file.
